


Seekers' Affair

by Fireheart394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart394/pseuds/Fireheart394
Summary: After Harry distracts Draco from the snitch during the first quidditch game of 6th year, things take a heated turn. Lemons





	Seekers' Affair

Seekers’ Affair

It was a crisp autumn morning, light clouds and perfect for playing the first quidditch match of the season. Draco made his way to the changing room with the rest of the Slytherin team, ready to beat those irritating Gryffindors and make up for last years’ poor season. 

“Captains, shake hands,” Madame Hooch ordered as Potter and Urquhart approached, their teams behind them.

“On my whistle, 3… 2… 1…” Fifteen brooms rose into the air and the game began. The Weasley girl snatched the quaffle straight away, weaving through the Slytherin chasers toward the goal posts. She dropped suddenly to avoid a bludger shot in her direction, the sudden movement making her lose her grip on the quaffle as she tried to pass to Demelza Robins. Urquhart intercepted the red ball as it fell and sped off towards the Gryffindor goals.

There’s no way Weasley will manage to block anything. Draco thought to himself as he flew low, searching for the snitch. The two rookie Gryffindor beaters were good, but not nearly as competent as Fred and George. Peakes aimed a bludger and missed the rogue chaser as he neared the golden hoops. He feinted a throw to the keepers right, causing the Weasel King to rush to defend the goal, leaving his left side wide open.

“Slytherin scores the first goal of the game!” After years of enduring the overtly biased commentary of Gryffindors Lee Jordan, the Hufflepuff player Zacharias Smith was a pleasant change.

Play resumed with Gryffindor in possession, Thomas raced around the pitch, narrowly avoiding a collision with Vincent Crabbe. 

“That was a close one for chaser Thomas as he nears the Slytherin goal posts. Thomas passes to Weasley, back to Robins. Robins coming in low and fast, she passes back to Weasley who shoots… No! Robins shoots and... scores! Robbins sneaks one in from under Bletchley while he was watching Weasley!” Draco hated to admit it, but the players Potter had recruited worked well together. 

Thirty minutes into the game and Gryffindor one score ahead, 60 - 50, Draco was reluctantly impressed that the Wesley girl had scored 4 of the 6 Gryffindor goals. Weasel King had also started being more than a mere spectator in the Gryffindor goal. Draco gritted his teeth and gripped his broom tighter. The elusive snitch had yet to appear, and he had to find it before Saint Potter. Slowly, he circled back toward the Gryffindor end of the pitch when he saw the streak of gold and glitter of tiny silver wings by the base of the right goal post. He was off like a shot; Potter noticed his sudden movement and was quickly in pursuit, racing Draco to the posts. 

He won’t beat me there, he can’t beat me there, even with his Firebolt! Draco grinned. He had enough of a lead, but still had to catch the bloody thing. He was almost on top of it, reaching toward the glittering ball, rising off his broom to gain a few extra inches.

“Hey Malfoy! Your arse looks amazing straddling that Nimbus.” His concentration broke as he nearly fell from his broom. Draco whipped his head around to see who would sink so low as to distract him like that. Potter. The Gryffindor seeker was flying overhead, grinning. Draco glared back, too enraged to watch where he was flying.

“Malfoy you bloody prick, pay attention!” the Slytherin captain snapped at him. “He’s just trying to mess with your head, now you lost the damn snitch!” Seconds later cheers broke out around the stands as Potter thrust his hand into the air, holding the struggling snitch. As Draco continued to glare at the other seeker, the boy wonder himself turned and winked at the angry blond wizard. The captains shook hands, a little more roughly than was necessary, and both teams returned to their respective changing rooms; Gryffindors cheering all the way and Slytherins muttering about the manner of their defeat.

What kind of stunt was that? Potter cheated, that snitch should have been mine. Draco thought to himself, angrily tearing off his quidditch robes. I’ll have to teach him a lesson about respect. If any of the other Slytherins noticed their seeker quietly slip out of the room, no one cared to comment in their anger.

**********************************************************************************

Harry basked in the satisfaction of beating Slytherin so soundly. Everyone was still having a good laugh at the way he had distracted Malfoy from the snitch. The look on his face was priceless. Harry smiled to himself as he walked back to the broom shed. While he did feel a twinge of guilt about using such underhanded tactics, that memory and the look on Draco’s face all but made up for it. As Harry opened the shed door to store his broomstick, he felt a pair of hands grab him roughly by the collar and pull him inside.

“Think that was funny did you Potter?” Malfoy growled in his ear, shoving him against the wall.

“Nothing will beat the look on your face,” Harry grinned back at him, “What can I say, I’ve spent too much time around a certain Slytherin, something was bound to rub off.”

Draco’s grip tightened as he pulled the other seeker closer and kissed him roughly. Hands snaked around Draco’s waist. Harry pulled their bodies flush as his tongue slipped into Draco’s mouth. He groaned as his hands slid lower, grabbing Draco’s arse, and squeezed.

“It really was a fantastic view.”

“Shut up Harry.”

The offending Gryffindor pushed Malfoy back a pace, slipping out from under his arm. Draco watched him walk away, trying to hide the confusion from his face. Harry merely smirked as he closed and locked the door, turning back to the blond wizard.

“How about I make it up to you?” Mischief danced in his eyes as he lit the tip of his wand. His hand drifted to Draco’s face as he pulled him into another kiss, just as quickly, his hands were pressed against his muscular chest backing him up to the wall this time. Harry kissed down Draco’s jaw line, nipping lightly at his neck before soothing the small hurt with his tongue. 

Pale hands traced their way up Harry’s body, reveling in the lithe muscles, before they tangled in his messy black hair. He drew Draco’s collar aside and gently bit down where the boy’s neck and shoulder met, eliciting a hoarse groan from the Slytherin, the sound betraying that Draco was not opposed to what was unfolding. Harry could feel Draco’s erection swelling under his hands as he began undoing his trousers. Draco arched his pelvis, demanding more as Harry's hand slid into his pants, gripping his member. He kissed him deeply as he tentatively stroked the tip, exploring every inch of the unfamiliar cock. Harry explored his warm girth with his hands as he wrapped his fingers around Draco's silky thickness. Wetness beaded from the tip, betraying Draco's excitement. As Harry gained confidence, his tentative movements became slow, deliberate strokes. Taunting. Draco moaned into the kiss, revelling in the feeling. Harry paused, smirking at Draco's reaction, his own dick hard and straining to be free. 

Someone could wander in at any minute and catch them, but the risk only seemed to make him harder.

He released his grip and slowly teased Draco from base to tip with his fingers as he withdrew his hand. He hooked his thumbs into Draco's waistband, and tugged his pants all the way down, as he sank to his knees.

Harry eyed the large dick in front of him nervously, he had felt the thickness, but underestimated the length. He leaned forward, starting at the hip bone to his left and trailing kisses down, down… His hand reaching up to massage Draco's balls as Harry maneuvered his head around to start on the right hip, ignoring the throbbing dick for the moment. As he reached the base again, Harry extended his tongue and licked his entire length slowly, all the way up to the tip. Draco hissed with satisfaction as Harry swirled his tongue around his sensitive head.

Harry gripped the base of Draco's erection to steady the twitching. He bowed his head, teasing just the tip with his tongue, gently sucking it. Relishing in the slightly salty taste of precum as he lowered his mouth until he felt the tip nearing the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck Potter!" The fingers entwining in his hair boosted his confidence.

Harry bobbed his head, being sure to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head. Harry noticed that in his excitement he had been neglecting Draco’s balls. So focussed on sucking the tip his hands had stilled. 

Can't have that, he smiled to himself as he began massaging again.

Draco groaned at the added stimulation, biting his lip and lightly bucking his hips, trying not to choke Harry with his actions. Harry looked up and caught the grey eyes above him, feeling the fingers in his hair grip tighter.

"Shit, fuck, fuck," Draco growled as his orgasm overtook him. He was floating as the liquid heat seared through his veins. 

Before Harry could react his mouth was filled with Draco's hot, salty cum, he quickly swallowed it down the best he could.

He released the still twitching cock and looked up at the dazed Draco, still breathing heavily and riding the high. Harry stood up stiffly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He leaned in and kissed the blond, his hand cupping Draco's jaw. 

"I better head back then, we did just beat Slytherin you know," Harry smiled. "Can't miss my own party."

He kissed Draco lightly on the lips once again as he headed for the door, winking as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys! Obviously I do not own Harry Potter in any respect (just taking some liberties with the world). Special thanks to my amazing beta TheNakedReader, who took this one shot and talked me into turning it into an ungodly long work which may someday see the light of day.


End file.
